


Haunted (Big) House

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: All of them :) just kidding, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: "But it's scary.""You're the ghost king.""So?""You shouldn't be.""Who said I was?""You did.""...""Nico?""Shut up."





	1. Scary Stolls

Nico

"But I'm - it's scary Will."

"You're the ghost king."  
"So?"  
"You shouldn't be."   
"Who said I was?"  
"You did."  
"..."  
"Nico?"

"Shut up."

"You're the one who's scared."

"No I'm not."

Will crossed his arms.

"Well are we going in or are we just going to sit here all night?"

"Uh, I don't know if I want to see anything the Stolls come up with."

I glanced at Percy.

"What?"

"No way."

"You're scared too!"

Percy pouted.

"And he has to pee? This is priceless."

Annabeth smirked as she grabbed Percy's arm and led him into the big house.

Percy gulped and mouthed 'help me' before allowing Annabeth to drag him inside.

Percy

"Gods, would you shut up?"

I glanced at Annabeth.

"You literally have faced dozens of millions of monsters, including Kronos, and have stood up to 12 Olympians. You can't face a little haunted house?"

"Appearently not."

"Look out for the zombies."

"Huh?"

 

 

 


	2. The Only Way Out

Percy's Pov

So. You're walking through a haunted house that you eat lunch next to every day, but is now so scary you don't know what to do with your life. The exit's locked until you reach the end.

What would you do?

"Stop shaking."  
"I'm cold."  
"Stop it."  
"And scared."  
"Just stop."  
"I have to pee!"  
"You always have to pee! Why is how any different?"  
"You're yelling at me."  
"Because I'm scared!"

"SUP PERCY!"

"Ah!"  
Annabeth and I latched onto each other.  
"Travis!" Annabeth snapped.  
"Sorry."

"What is this place?" I gripped Annabeth's arm a little tighter.  
"Uh, the Big House."

"OF HORROR!"  
I screamed.   
Again.

"Come on Percy, don't be such a baby."

Now THAT was something to really be terrified of.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here for this - scaring you. I'm helping them."  
Triton smirked.

"You do hate me."  
"Yep!"  
"Why are you being such a jerk?" 

Uh oh.

"Annabeth -"

Triton stepped up to her.

"Because, daughter of Athena."

"I can."

"Travis, lights out."  
"Gotcha."

Blackness. 

"Triton, what are you doing?"  
"Alison!"  
"You're not scaring you're little brother again are you?"  
"Maybe."

"Who's Alison?"  
"My girlfriend you idiot! Travis, lights on. Travis? TRAVIS!"  
Triton glared at him.   
"Uh, I uh, can't."  
"Why not?"

I just stared at Triton.  
"What do you MEAN you can't turn it on?"  
"I mean," Travis paused.

"It won't turn on."


End file.
